


银河恣意

by Christyfish



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 2





	银河恣意

-陆玖大厦联文第十三棒  
-宅在家（宅男翻译官）x旅行家  
-警告⚠️：HKH无差！无差！  
-究 极 狗 血➕ooc  
-全文1w1+

*

有人从走道那头挤过来，关至靓端着一杯热可可，深棕色的液体快漫过杯沿，他侧身，把背部转向狭窄的通道，但还是无可避免地被那人的大行李包撞了一下。“Sorry！Sorry！对唔住！”中年男子体态发福，挪动的姿势有些笨拙，他向他连连道歉，艰难地想从口袋里找出纸巾，但是被撞到的男子朝他摆了摆手，“唔紧要。”

关至靓看着裤腿上一大片热可可洇出的痕迹，发散的形状感觉像哪个他见过的地图。他没觉得很烫，就是裤子湿了贴在腿上不舒服。他一口把杯子里剩下的热可可全喝了，脏了的纸巾丢进一次性杯子里，点了下他的行李，戴上帽子，下了车。

他穿过城市奔流的人潮，道路两旁的浓阴沉静地聆听过往路人的喧闹心事。他作为一个小小的过客，踏足许多城市和山川河流，在色彩各异的梦想里浮沉游动，现在突然要他在这个城市作暂时的歇脚，竟让他有种初入世俗的新鲜感。

关至靓按照地图上的标识，很快找到一座商住两用的大楼。下午两点是这个南方城市最热的时候，这才走了十分钟，他的T恤已经被汗水濡湿。他从旋转门走入大堂，一股贯穿全身的凉意迎面扑来。

这里的空调开得有些低了，他想。

大厅里烫金的四个大字，“陆玖大厦”，是上个世纪就存在的私人产业，起初是开了港口渔贸加工的先河，跨世纪时期服务业方兴未艾，恰好老板的世子接手公司，年轻人开了连锁的酒店和商贸中心，赚得盆满钵满，现如今在业内早已名声大噪。

关至靓租的是十四楼的复式，他精打细算惯了，跟房东合计，答应跟一个与他年纪相仿的男人合租。

门锁是触控密码锁，关至靓把手心的汗抹掉，捣鼓了一会儿才进了门。起居室和厨房的装潢很简单，墙上挂了幅画，餐桌上有一只小花瓶。他环顾一会，搬着东西上二楼，路过一楼的卧室门口时，听见窸窣翻找东西的响动和男人说话的声音。这大概就是他的室友了。

他洗了个澡，发现大腿上有一块巴掌大的烫伤。药箱包在他转飞机的时候落在了机场，用冷水处理最多只能缓解疼痛。

十分钟前他还在思衬，一会儿需不需要下去，和他的新室友打个招呼。

现在看来不用做这个决定了。

他换了身干净清爽的衣裤，敲了敲门，里面敲击键盘的声音停止了，接着是很久的沉默。

“Hello？我係新嚟嘅住客，有啲嘢请你帮帮手。”

卧室门被一只骨节分明的手拉开，手的主人是个清秀的男人，——应该说，他跟他年纪相仿，但很明显这位在房东眼里“沉默寡言，不好相处”的他的合租客，要比他年轻些。

“乜事？”他戴着一副圆框眼镜，细碎的刘海堪堪遮住眉心，他的眼窝很深，眼尾上挑扫进鬓角，不似寻常亚洲人那样双眼扁平失神，而皮肤还是偏白的。

他几乎跟他一样高，穿着深或浅色的T恤、短裤和拖鞋，身上除了黑和白没再有别的颜色，浑身散发着慵懒的气息。两个人站得不远，卧室里的落地窗正对着门，日光鼓动掀起纯白色的窗帘，热浪在空气里翻飞，他被影影绰绰的薄雾笼罩，一半镀上金黄色的绒边，一半嵌在阴影里。他的眼神有点冷，但午后精神餍足暖融融的光圈与这种“生人勿近”的气息奇异地归和了。

关至靓感觉心口震了一下，他说不出是什么感觉，咽了咽口水，“呃，我想问下，呢度有冇烫伤膏啊？”

男人的眼睛动了动，下意识地看向他暴露在外面的双腿，一侧的大腿皮肤已经泛红，他没说话，向后伸手把卧室门关上了，快步走去客厅的储物柜里给关至靓找出一瓶膏药。

“多谢——”他想了想，“关至靓，你仲可以叫我Kenny。”

“张宁宁，叫我张宁得啦。叠字名似细佬个样。”男人把抽屉关上，揉了揉脑后的头发。

两个人转身看见餐桌上堆的几份吃空了的外卖盒子。张宁宁嫌麻烦，加之客厅里开了空调，外卖通常放两三天才下去扔掉，场面一时陷入尴尬。

“呃——”  
“冇事——”

两个人同时开口，都愣了一下，关至靓主动把话语权揽过来，“啊，我等下落楼顺便抌落去啦。”他不知道为什么不敢看他的脸，只记得张宁宁跟他道了声谢，就钻回房间去了。

张宁宁躺回他的懒人椅，手里的资料放在一旁，窗边温暖如斯，他的心情像落日一样缓缓沉进大海里。

*

下午差一刻五点，关至靓走出汽车租赁所的大门，手里转着刚拿到的车钥匙，他转进7-11买了一袋子的生活必需品。他走出自动门，眼睛扫过从他身边擦肩而过的路人甲乙丙丁，兴奋的，焦躁的，苦闷的，生气的，情绪尽数刻在脸上，有人快步走路低着头没注意，迎面撞了他一下，那人甚至连道歉也没来得及说，只是非常快地鞠了个躬，接着拎着公文包赶向关至靓身后闪烁的绿灯。

不知怎么的，他想到他的新室友张宁宁。他看上去不太像爱出门的人，镜框底下没有深浅分明的日晒轮廓，皮肤令他想起寡淡的函馆雪色。倒不是不食人间烟火的样子，比起这个，他更觉得那是对他身上所触碰过的花草树木和人情冷暖的疏离感，主动地把自己隔绝在一些事情之外。

车开到陆玖大厦楼下，关至靓熄火下车，不远处就是贴着白边红色大字拱门的鱼菜市场。他看看表，往那边过去了。

张宁宁睡醒的时候已经日落了，他觉得脖子有点疼，穿过客厅去洗脸，听见厨房窸窣的声响。餐桌上的外卖袋子被人清理掉了，取而代之的是一些食材和两听饮料。

关至靓换了一件简单的背心，他伸手关掉油烟机，转身端出一碟西芹虾仁，看见有些愕然的张宁宁，面上显出少见的紧张和羞赧。他把陶瓷的碗碟转了半圈，推好摆正，“唔知你钟唔钟意，间中食啲家常菜，咁唔使食咁多外卖喇。”

他说完对他笑了一下，抽了餐桌上的纸巾擦掉额头和脖子上的汗，张宁宁坐在餐椅上沉默着，稍稍抬头望他，觉得他这一刻温柔得光彩照人。餐厅的灯他不常开，光线凌乱错杂，照得他斑驳的心情一晃一晃。换做在以往，他会觉得这个人热情得过了头，毕竟关至靓甚至都注意到了外卖袋里好几个相同的饮料空罐——和他现在递给他的饮料一模一样。

张宁宁嘴拙，不太会说什么花式赞美的话，他抓了抓头发，“多谢晒。”关至靓看见他笑了，是放松和信任的信号，"唔使客气，食饭喇。"

时间静谧得分秒可细数。张宁宁把碟子里最后一根青菜夹走，问他，“Kenny，你新嚟嘅度搵工咩？”

关至靓许是累了一天，埋头扒着饭，再抬头看他，不知道自己的鼻子上粘了一粒米，张宁宁没忍住，被他滑稽的这副“扮相”逗笑了。对面的人一脸的莫名其妙，有些无奈地瞪大眼睛，眉头皱起来。

“无啦啦笑咩啊？”

张宁宁又明目张胆地从额角到下巴打量了他一遍，指指自己的鼻子，关至靓立刻意识到了，他把饭粒弄掉，“又煮饭又扮小丑，我应该系马戏团嘅煮夫来噶。”

张宁宁用筷子把碗里的米饭拨到一起，单手撑住下巴，“系咩？我觉得对你嚟讲，有d屈才啦。”

关至靓饶有兴味地反问他，“你点睇出嚟我唔啱哩行？”

他半开玩笑半认真地跟他分析起来，“虾盘嘅味道淡咗少少，所以你一般煮一个人嘅餐，如果你係煮夫，我谂你煮嘅菜都会咸啲，因为马戏团人唔少。

“而且你身上嘅伤疤都喺手腕以下，而唔系肘上同埋背，多半唔系做呢啲咁高风险嘅工作。”

张宁宁其实看得出来，关至靓的防水手表，身上的晒痕，滴水不漏的谈吐和举止，他至少过得悠游自在。

关至靓放下筷子，“我係漂游嘅寄居者来噶。”

“点话？”

他摇了摇饮料罐，煞有介事地喝了一口，眼睛亮亮的，很骄傲。“哩个世界任何一处都可以係我嘅屋企，但宜家冇一处係我屋企。”

他翻出手机给张宁宁看app里的足迹，屏幕里标记着他走过的世界地图。张宁宁发出一声低呼，由衷地给予赞美。

关至靓趁夹菜的空档，偷瞄张宁宁曲起的白净的手肘，修剪干净的指甲，有固定握笔习惯的手指指节磨出一个若隐若现的茧。

*  
八九月份天黑得晚，火烧云在天空漫无章法地游走，有如暗紫色颜料盘流着未干的水粉。吊灯剪影投进餐桌后光洁的墙，明黄色的尘粒是万家灯火规律运转的齿轮。剩菜的摆盘有些狼藉，张宁宁用筷子把一颗虾仁夹到餐盘中间，圆瓷脸变成一个滑稽的微笑。

张宁宁有时候也会觉得一个人吃饭寂寞，习惯性把电视打开，液晶屏无间断地闪烁变色，多少有些人情味。偶尔他会盯着一块爬虫大小的光亮发呆，想他今天又碰见哪个拉丁文生词，翻遍满墙书柜找不见一点相关文献，硬着头皮写上译音，失神到眼睛酸涩，再进浴室冲凉水澡。

现在电视依然在响，音量被调到了最小一格，关至靓只听见女主持细如蚊呐的呢喃。他起身走进厨房。

水声把关至靓的心绪洇湿了，他厨艺精湛但许久没有下厨，可张宁宁并不挑剔他的手艺。电视换到娱乐频道，声音听得清晰了，张宁宁问他吃樱桃还是草莓。没多久他趿拉着拖鞋，抱着一小篮樱桃进来，房东知道他嗜甜，偶尔采购为他顺来一两篮甜果，张宁宁每次挑来挑去，选的都是最喜欢的草莓和樱桃。

两人端出一个满满的玻璃果盘，樱桃用盐水泡过，关至靓揪着樱桃梗放进嘴里，舌头牙齿默契配合翻动敏感的味蕾，有几滴盐水滴在他胸口。

他瞥见墙上那副画，宇宙像是神偶然打翻了蓝莓汁和桑果酒的桌布，浸在水里，被无数闪光的星辰点缀，颜色又显得深了些；乳白色亮带冲刷下来，包裹着太阳系八颗行星，金星土星木星地球火星海王星水星天王星，星球散在画布的几处，各种纹路都被作者描绘得不甚清晰。

这不像他之前看到过的各种插画，太阳岩浆色的轮廓总是占画面的四分之一，剩下几粒恒星像盅汤里无伤大雅的碎花生按部就班地排列——严肃得堪比他翻过无数遍的地理课本。

张宁宁把樱桃核吐出来，迎上关至靓的目光，又看那副画，“我画嘅。呢幅画好难画。”

“你係美术老师来噶？嗯……教细路仔嗰种。”

张宁宁翘了一下嘴角，他没否认也没承认，“其实画画如果作为消遣，会轻松啲唔系咩？”

“系啦。”

“……其实我係个翻译者。可以成日唔使出门。”张宁宁把电视机的音量关了，只让屏幕闪着，两个人都对那档综艺节目没什么兴趣。“咁你有冇好想去但系一直冇去嘅地方？”

“如果我话，我细个嗰阵就谂做宇航员，你信唔信？”

张宁宁从容地从一颗饱满的樱桃上摘下那根樱桃梗，“你中意银河呀，咁浪漫啫。”

“睇到我哋d地球以外嘅世界，好似重生吓，如果进入咗另一种生物嘅星球嗰度，都几惊险几有趣啊。”关至靓仰起头眯了眯眼，说这话的时候语调上扬起来，张宁宁能感知到他强烈的希冀。

张宁宁想，是啊，如果能有探索银河的勇气，他也会忍不住动心的吧。

*

张宁宁很少远足，大洋彼岸的客户总会半夜传邮件，作息不规律的翻译工作为他自动屏蔽掉许多社交。他卧室的顶灯常年亮着，聆听光阴的消逝，和脊背单薄的男人度过昏沉的夜晚和白昼。

关至靓前晚盛情邀请他，次日同他出一趟小小的远门，就当做本地人带他熟悉这座城市。

这个理由有些拙劣了，关至靓心虚地捉出盘子里最后一颗樱桃放进嘴里，抿着嘴吸吮果汁。他想，如果能多一个这样的朋友，未尝不是一件好事。

似乎有魔力，张宁宁在他殷切的眼神里郑重地点了点头，两个人达成一致，各自洗漱，张宁宁抬手把客厅和餐厅的灯都熄灭了，关至靓趴在楼梯的扶手上看着他走回卧房，等他仰起头跟他说一声简短的晚安。

山野之间漂浮着植物青涩的气息，未到天光时，地平线望过去像没打匀的鸡蛋。城市尚在酣眠，身体每一寸毛孔都弥漫着懒怠的倦意。关至靓像个训练有素的士兵，扣住张宁宁的手腕让他踏上山丘。

张宁宁迟钝地从关至靓手心些微的汗意里苏醒过来，他有些踉跄，下意识握住他的大臂，右脚点地，伸手抓住关至靓的左肩，借力站稳了。

“其实我咁大个都冇嚟过呢度。”

“我都係啦。”关至靓笑着示意他看向远处，这座山不高，但足以俯瞰到大半座城市。小城仍然遗留着上个世纪的风貌，高楼或矮房错落无序地排布，反而有种凌乱的美感。再望过去就是海了，张宁宁和他肩并肩站着，心情突然就明朗起来。他问：“去第二度睇下？”

于是张宁宁就从一个徒有其名的地陪，变成了全程陪游挂件。关至靓拿着地图走在前面，张宁宁跟在他身后，和他有一搭没一搭地聊，关于房东的癖好，反复无常的天气，哪家的外卖他最喜欢，然后讨论到去哪里吃午饭。

两个人各自在手机APP上翻着，张宁宁要传餐厅简讯给他，才发现两个人没有交换联系方式。

“系咪要换吓电话号码？”他转头，听见关至靓这样问他。

陆玖大厦背山靠海，他习惯了透过房间的落地窗里看日升日落、鸥鸟翔鸣，仿佛看一帧永不定格的巨大胶片，看它被时间剪碎成三百六十五个相同的片段。他真心羡慕关至靓，旁人踏青旅游作消遣，飞机落地后重回社会这个巨大的机器，继续做一颗勤恳的螺丝钉；但他能让这些留存在记忆里的时刻变成他的阅历，他的热爱，慢慢融进他的身体里，变成他的坚硬的一根骨骼。

而他身上散发出的活力的光芒照亮了他，他向他描述的那些的鸟兽虫鸣、风土人情，霎时就有了声色，仿佛他已经带着他在世界各国的土地走过一遭。

此刻他好像没什么犹豫，把手机递给了关至靓。

*

张宁宁的房间里竖着两排书柜，他每天面对着大量的外文字符和堆成两个他那么高的词典，他在里面埋得越深，越觉得描述世界的语言是匮乏的，越觉得世界千篇一律得可怕。人们来来去去，用不同的语言讲相似的故事，无非是聚散分离，然后又哭又笑，像设置了定时的机器；不能忘记葬礼婚礼，该流眼泪该欢呼尖叫。

张宁宁偶尔也会梦到世界末日，大难临头，海啸地震火山爆发，要惧怕死亡和消失的谁和谁，人堆里找到和某位前度相似的彼此，裹挟所有记忆晶体落荒而逃。

凌晨了，关至靓替他留了浴室的灯。他合上词典，洗完澡走上二楼的客厅，投影仪滋滋启动的声音里，他听见卧房有响动。关至靓房间的灯黑了，拖鞋落地，被褥翻动，最终一切归于沉寂。他松了一口气，脑袋转向蓝盈盈的幕布，在沙发里找了一个舒服的姿势躺好。

他挑了《太空旅客》，一部讲述五千名人类迁徙到另一星球的故事。男主人公吉姆因为冷冻睡眠舱故障而提前醒来，这意味着他要孤独度过九十年，在飞船上毫无声息地老去。

张宁宁沉默着，一口一口地吃着玻璃碗里的草莓，他看见吉姆在偌大的飞船上找寻可能的同伴，无奈地呼号却无人响应他。连酒保都是人形机器人，他所接触到的一切都能够被程序和代码所替代。他觉得这是件很可怕的事情，世人都在沉睡，唯独他还意识到自己清醒。

他想，荧幕上这个歇斯底里过后，又沉默着走遍飞船每个角落的男人，也许就是他自己。

张宁宁做别人家的孩子好多年，乖顺听话，成绩好看；读书时期他并不爱做选择，没结交几个朋友。从前的同学觉得他古怪、拒人于千里之外，但张宁宁看自己的眼光挑剔，不自知地在审视他人的时候钻了牛角尖，他并非不想同人交往，只是怕他最后呼朋引伴，展现内心世界，却无人能理解和接受他。

所以他有些因噎废食的偏执，选读外语，感知世界上用不同语言表述的喜怒哀乐，再传递给陌生的、不再见面的人，等天色暗下来，他又能全身而退，回归自己安静的角落。

手心里的草莓在滴水，蓝牙耳机里传出吉姆绝望的呐喊，他不由得胆寒，那声音有魔力，他被吸引进屏幕里，有如置身孤岛，以一种极其温柔的形式被放逐。张宁宁闭上眼睛，仿佛四面有棱镜，他被自己审视，而不见他人靠近了。

他没发现自己哭了，小声抽泣着，不知道是为自己还是为吉姆。他完全沉浸在自我代入的情绪里，没注意到失眠的关至靓从房间里出来，下楼从冰箱里拿了几听啤酒。

关至靓怕吓到他，特地在上楼的时候脚步踩得很重，给张宁宁整理情绪的时间。

“仲唔训？”关至靓递给他几张纸巾，把啤酒放在茶几上。屏幕映着张宁宁脸上斑驳的泪痕，他接过纸巾在脸上胡乱擦了擦，长沙发上给他腾出一个位置。

“好耐冇睇电影，拣部轻松啲休息下。你都训唔着？”他把蓝牙关了，点开音箱。

“琴晚饮咗咖啡，有啲兴奋。”关至靓顿了顿，想到他刚刚完全卸下防线的、哭泣的样子，他问他，“冇嘢啊嘛？”

张宁宁轻轻摇头，把吃了一半的草莓从茶几上往关至靓那边推过去一点。

吉姆为了拯救自己孤寂的生命，强行唤醒了女主角奥罗拉，一名才华横溢的作家。两人很快坠入爱河，而当奥罗拉得知吉姆是出于私心而人为地将她的睡眠舱破坏，她将要和他一样，眼睁睁看着时间在自己身上划出血刃，带着绝望死去，再也无法到达彼端的星球。她恼羞成怒，凄厉而痛苦地声嘶力竭，你毁了我的人生。

张宁宁身躯微微一震，关至靓离他不过二尺，荧幕上他兵荒马乱的心事被完整复刻。他怕他知道的是，他恰到好处的温柔早就让他沉溺。

但他更清楚，关至靓是漂泊的蒲公英，他长成一颗顽石，风雨飘摇也岿然不动，他无权阻挠他的飘散。正因为他知道他们本来就不应该有交集，他又何苦打破这个定律，莽撞地闯进他的生活里？

张宁宁不敢诉诸于口。人生如逆旅，他不过是关至靓认识的形形色色的人群中的其中一个。

但他实在难以自抑，摸到遥控器关掉电影，女主角撕心裂肺的哭号戛然而止。关至靓被他的举动吓到了，直起身来，“点啊？眼瞓喇？”

“冇。我才发现呢个係爱情片来噶。唔好再睇，喊咗听日眼睛疼。”

“你唔开心嘅话，同我倾下咯？”关至靓转向他，温声征求他的意见。二楼就开了一盏过道灯，光从关至靓背后照过来，即使他的脸是暗的，张宁宁也能看到他亮晶晶的眼，高挺的鼻梁，还有他今天新长出来的胡茬，像果冻一样柔软的嘴唇——他挪开了视线。

“你听日冇嘢做咩？”张宁宁昨天听到他接电话，要和他的医生朋友一起吃饭，“呃，或者我听日叫你起身？”

“冇嘢啦。吹水啫，听日唔记得嗮喇。”

关至靓适时地把啤酒递到他面前，他吧嗒一声拉开易拉罐的拉环，啤酒泡沫咕嘟咕嘟地，跟他的小心思一起冒出来。

他看着泡沫一点点湮没在拉环口，心想，过了今晚，也让他一起失忆吧。

“Kenny，我觉得，我似嗰粒冥王星。”

关至靓想起来，张宁宁的Wh Cartoon Online games for free Associations Celebrities Import Dashboard Couldn't Manga Free novel writing software Graphic Cartoon Online games for free Associations Celebrities Import Dashboard Couldn't Manga Free novel writing software Graphic Cartoon atsapp头像是颗小小的冥王星，像颗灰黄色的珍珠。他怎么可能不记得，冥王星从九大行星中被除名，是他小学毕业那年。他抱着他喜欢的宇宙图画书，一路走回家，一路无声地哭泣，好像离去的是一个陪伴他多年的朋友，并不是一颗距离他光年之外的小行星。

关至靓的心一下子化开，他沉默着，听张宁宁继续说下去。

“永远喺度做一个孤独嘅旁观者。”

张宁宁学生时期总是谦逊礼貌、默默无闻的那个，很多人给他贴标签，成熟，稳重，不善言辞，事实上他对自己的定位，更多地停留在顾影自怜这个词上。

矛盾——张宁宁会这样形容自己。自卑的人其实都是自傲的，他们舍不得放下一些东西，却又反复地从别人的视线里观看自己。他敏感到极致，却不善于表达情绪，隔绝了很多他所能听到的情感回馈。

于是鲜少有人能够了解他的想法，他也不自主地让自己游离在成人世界之外。就像被放逐的那颗冥王星，永远站在最远的观望者的位置，却始终格格不入。

他把腿收起来，双手环抱着小腿，下巴搁在膝头，眼神飘忽到窗外。

*

关至靓倚在沙发的角落，眼底映着张宁宁蜷缩着的影子。

他注意到，张宁宁和他说话，总是不紧不慢，情绪的起伏也是少之又少。他会尽量避免和7-11的收银员接触，餐厅服务员，或者其他人。

然而某日吃饭时谈到川端康成的《雪国》，他面对着自己，以缓慢的语气，向他娓娓道来，眼角的弧线温润闪亮。“走在世界的尽头，走在跨省的边界，望着天空，风刺骨，人冷漠。我猜，我到了陌年，望不到尽头，找不到归宿，雪国的路深埋在寒冷里，融在岩层。”*

他的记忆里浮现出喜马拉雅辽阔的雪色；覆雪的金阁寺变成冬日的流沙；哥本哈根钟声响起之时，指针的雪花落在他的头顶；冰河列车上他俯瞰新娘圣莫里茨圣洁的婚纱；拉普兰人告诉他，以极光为被褥，以冰雪为床席；而他面前的张宁宁，是雪国悄然降世的精灵。

关至靓生得一副男女通吃的好面相，遍足世界的旅行里，不免有人向他表情达意。刹车时不小心握住他的指尖，找到他下榻的旅店为他带来关东煮，异地酒会上把写了房号和联系方式的纸巾放进他胸前的口袋，再在他的颈侧留下一个吻。

他偶尔会有流连忘返的时刻，却一直视其为露水情缘，而这样的念头在此刻便毫无声息地中止了。张宁宁脑袋埋进臂弯里，只露出一对桃花眼，在幽微的灯光里飘荡，轻轻地落在关至靓的脸上，停住了。

在关至靓眼里，张宁宁只是用最稀松平常的方式为他编织了浮光掠影。他什么都没做，却什么都做了。

“其实，你有冇发觉，我哋两个都有d相似嘅地方？”

张宁宁问他，“点话？”

“最近呢几年我去咗好多国家，都多多少少学到啲外文。”

“咁你都识乜外文？泰文？法文？德文？……”

关至靓握着啤酒罐，他似乎忘记自己不胜酒力，喝得多了点，话语里有着小小的得意。“呢啲外语我都识讲，都几hit、几容易啫。”他把啤酒磕在玻璃茶几上，“不过——”像是要欲扬先抑，顿了好一会他才说，“有几门外语，你可能听都未听过。”

张宁宁看了一眼时钟，已经凌晨四点半了。他觉得微醺的关至靓很可爱，说着缱绻绵长的话，跟他往常那种活泼热络的样子截然相反。

关至靓自顾自地，又接着说，“……冰岛语，你知唔知？我先前去睇极光，嗰边嘅人教我讲嘅。”

他转过身来，盘腿靠在了沙发上，就这么看着他。张宁宁瞬间收回他悄然散落在关至靓身上的、每一寸难以安放的目光，喝了一口啤酒，假装望向墙上的壁灯。他以为关至靓窥见到了什么。而后者突然俯身，轻轻扣住他的手腕，“我教你讲下？”

“好。”

他的手心还带着啤酒罐冰凉的温度，张宁宁觉得手腕上的那块肌肤快要灼烧起来。他可能只是缺少一个倾诉的对象吧，而我不过是恰好被他遇上了。张宁宁想着，从前他眼里的旅行者是自由而多变的，善于挑战自然的极限，周游于各异的宗教文化人种之间，以一种俯瞰的姿势观望他们这些甘愿独处一隅的人；直到他认识他。

如何坚韧、如何温柔、如何心细如发、如何凝望着他、如何让他深陷其中。

关至靓在昏暗的光线里看着他的眼睛。

“Ég elska þig。”

他说得很慢，一字一句地，仿佛清晨流动的泉水声敲击在瓷砖上。张宁宁愣住了，他又慢慢地重复了一遍，“Ég elska þig。”

黑夜里，张宁宁从关至靓的眼睛里望见深邃的湖，他有如触电，眼睛别开不再看他，挣脱两下把手腕抽出来。

月光如水在密林中沉没，惨白的绸缎被窗棂分割，走廊投射出来的暖黄色灯光里漂浮着绒絮和细小的飞虫，沉默地阻隔开两个不能安寐的夜晚。

“……乜意思来噶？”

关至靓望着黑黢黢的天花思考了一会，“……‘多谢’，‘多谢’。多谢你啊张宁，识咗你真系好开心。”

*

那天晚上张宁宁在沙发上睡着了。他做了一个梦，梦见关至靓拖着简单的行李，背着一个大背包，在餐桌上给他贴了纸条，拇指用力地将透明胶压紧在桌面上，他说他要离开这座城市，去下一个地方了。然后张宁宁醒来，他急忙跑到餐桌旁，上面除了几个碗碟和花瓶别无他物。

他听到楼上有响动，关至靓从二楼下来，“早晨。”

张宁宁看见他身后背着个包，忙问他，“系咪要走？”

关至靓点点头。

他知道关至靓总有一天会离开，绝不可能因为什么人而栖息在这个小城；他感念他的恰似温柔让他误以为爱如罂粟，不料却只是他画布上的一笔勾勒。*那些他赠予他的吉光片羽，都将在关至靓踏出这间屋子之后，被永远地封存在记忆里。

但他没有想到最后的道别来得这样早、这样猝不及防。他的脑海里滚动着支离破碎的字句，能不能让他多在这里待一天，给他完整的二十四小时，再好好地消化一下？

昨夜你讲在非洲如何躲避狮子追赶，还没有讲到下文；上次我们没去成的那家日料，这周末就能排上队；那本《雪国》，我找到了原本，能不能再跟你聊一聊；或许，或许——

或许我也可以陪你游世界，只要你愿意。

他究竟有什么立场让他留下呢？关至靓要去寻找的是银河，他只是一颗冥王星，他不应该成为他驻足的理由。

张宁宁欲言又止，他紧紧咬着下唇，眼眶生涩发疼，他发不出任何声音，任由这压抑的气氛将他包围冻结。关至靓放下背包，拿起杯子接了一杯水喝光，余光里看见张宁宁朝他走过来。

“唔好走——”

他拉住他的手臂，仿佛这样，他答应的几率就会大一些。

关至靓愣了一下，他神色复杂，另一只手悬在半空，像是要去碰张宁宁的手腕。昨夜空调开低了，整间屋子冷得很，张宁宁的手指冰冰凉凉，覆在他的脉搏上，一跳一跳。他想起昨夜他对他说的那句冰岛语，面色瞬间凝重起来。

“所以，点解我唔应该走？”关至靓的语气冷硬，像石块般字字砸在张宁宁心口。张宁宁没想到他会这样说话，顿时慌乱得不行，眼睛红得要滴出血。

他攥着关至靓的手腕又紧了些，深吸一口气，上前抬起关至靓的下颚，吻住了他的唇。

关至靓瞬间僵住了。

张宁宁温柔地含住他的下唇，一只手虚握着他的后颈拉向自己怀里，他吻了一会，慢慢松开关至靓，在离他很近的位置凝视着他。

“呢个理由，够唔够？”

张宁宁画的那副画仍然挂在客厅的墙上，无论怎么数都只是八颗行星和灼烧着的太阳，冥王星消逝在遥远的星河里。

他像个孤注一掷的赌徒，被幻象逼到悬崖边，宁愿掉入关至靓为他设下的陷阱。他认栽了。

关至靓感觉自己舌尖上有无数情绪在翻涌，他问他，“你究竟知唔知嗰句冰岛语係乜意思？”

张宁宁有些愕然，在缓慢迸发的情绪里恼羞成怒。他攥起拳，手指用力地嵌进手心，朝他大吼。

“我点会唔知？你又何苦咁迫我讲出嚟？如果你话嗰句係‘多谢’，佢都应该只能係‘多谢’啊！”

关至靓没见过张宁宁发这么大的脾气，可他说话的时候明显带着哭腔，委屈、矛盾、痛苦掺杂在一起，听来就像把他的心在胸腔里翻来覆去地揉搓。他支吾着，“咁……点解，点解嗰阵你要松开我？”

他确确实实去冰岛看了极光，也会几句简单的当地语言，但那句话是他现学的。他偶然发现张宁宁最近在读《世界之光》**，鲜少的双语译本，于是他想赌一把，让自己能够借酒醉的理由对他说些什么话，没想到张宁宁那时候躲开了，竟还睁着无辜的眼，问他是什么意思。那一刻他胆怯了，仓促换了个解释蒙混过去，又不着痕迹地转移话题。

他不敢就那样暴露他在梦境里无声的绮念。

张宁宁眼眸低垂，长长的睫毛在眼睛下方投了一片阴影。他不愿意试探关至靓的想法，不是因为他不敢，而是不舍得。在他的记忆里，关至靓真的醉了，已经神志不清，把单词都记混；所以他才要保持清醒，再三确认，那究竟是关至靓对他无疑的情感，还是他只会这一句冰岛语，万般犹豫间舌头还是转了弯——只是不想让自己误会。

关至靓等了好久，没能等到他的回应。

于是他乖乖地招供了，毕竟，毕竟他都已经亲吻过他。

“唔係，喺我个度，根本就唔係‘多谢’——

“永远都係‘我爱你’。”

*

张宁宁用了三秒钟听关至靓说了些什么，用五秒钟输送到大脑，再花上十秒钟消化。

他是个站在屋檐下等待冬日天光的孩子，抬头望去，银河好像哗啦一声，向他的心坎上倾泻了下来。*

大脑皮层有个声音缓缓地说，你爱的人也爱你。

关至靓没告诉他的是，他并没有要这么快离开。他昨晚晾在露台的衣服还没收回来，牙刷毛巾依然安静地躺在洗漱间里，张宁宁借给他的裁纸刀，他也没还给他——其实他还打算吃两颗草莓再走，然后再开车去隔壁城市，和那位医生朋友见面叙个旧，指不定当晚就能返回。

他还不会走，至少现在是。

但这一刻，这些东西都不重要了，张宁宁没给他解释的时间。他向前两步，急躁地把他按在沙发上，单膝跪在他双腿间，手肘撑在他脑袋两侧，鼻尖距离他不到二十公分。

张宁宁居高临下地看着他，目光又游移到他柔软的双唇。他酝酿了一下，还没想好要说些什么，关至靓就稍稍抬起头，轻轻地啄了一下他的唇角，狡黠的目光迎上他的。

张宁宁咽了咽口水，把头稍稍偏开一些，“可唔可以……再讲多一次。”

关至靓笑了，他让他倾身下来，耳鬓厮磨间张宁宁听见他轻声呢喃，那是热烈而低沉的口吻，藏了几分笑意和深情。他听着他的心跳声，良久良久，又与他吻在一起。

*

若干年后，陆玖大厦十四楼的收信箱投进一枚明信片。张宁宁合上收信箱，关好大门走进客厅。明信片的背面是银装素裹的布伦迪欧斯教堂***，张宁宁把明信片翻了个面，上面的花体写着，“Meet my Pluto.”

他笑着把明信片夹进厚厚的手账本里，液晶电视上，年轻有为的旅游学者KennyKuan正在阿雷克里接受采访，荧幕里的他戴着一顶深色的帽子，眉毛眼睛藏在后面，没入嘈杂的背景音，他对着镜头——或者是屏幕前的张宁宁悄悄地眨眼睛。

“我來尋找的，是遺落人間的冥王星。”

紧接着，大门有些微响动，像是布料摩擦门框。张宁宁的手机震了两下，电视里的那位KennyKuan给他发消息，

“开门喇”

“我漏咗锁匙”

无论冥王星是矮行星还是大行星，它都依然恒久不变地运动着；而环抱着它的银河，浩渺无垠，不见尽头。

那一日，正值夏秋交替之时，酷暑难耐。

沉浸在万千瑰丽的世界中，被众人喧哗推着来回的他，径直走进了陆玖大厦里。在那，他遇见了未来带给他的馈赠。那个人一脸沉静，衣袖在暖阳里晃动，轻轻地问他，你要吃樱桃还是草莓？****

Fin

*均选段于川端康成《雪国》；第二句有改写

**《世界之光》，冰岛作家哈多尔·基里扬·拉克斯内斯著

***布伦迪欧斯教堂，位于冰岛阿雷克里

****改写自山本耀司：《我投下一枚炸弹》


End file.
